The purpose of this study is to determine the cause of neutropenia in premature infants of less than 32 weeks gestation. The study will determine whether the cause of neutropenia is due to not making enough white blood cells, or using them up quicker than usual. It will also determine whether these babies are at greater risk than usual for infections and whether they respond to a medicine that stimulates white blood cell production (rG-CSF).